theppgsfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyako Gotokuji
Miyako Gotokuji is a fellow member of Momoko Akatsutsumi and Kaoru Matsubara in Powerpuff Girls Z. She transforms into Rolling Bubbles (Roringu Baburusu). A cute thirteen year old girl currently in seventh grade. She lives with her grandmother while her parents live in Milan for reasons unknown. A perky girl, Miyako is loved by many males but she does not seem to notice them, nor does she show an interest. She loves fashion and cute things, but can be slightly clueless. She is represented by blue colors and her symbol is a circle/bubble. Miyako is voiced by Nami Miyahara in the original version and dubbed by Maryke Hendrikse Personality Kindness Miyako is known for being very polite to everybody, even enemies or those who upset, offend, or annoy her. She is rarely ever rude or cross with others, and is one of the few characters to use honorifics when addressing or discussing other people (and even animals). She is very passionate, gentle, and overall innocent. Unlike the original Bubbles, she did not ever consider being evil just for being thought of as the weakest member and wanting to prove others wrong. She does not like to be underestimated like the other two though. She loves all animals and her favorite doll, Octi. Fashion Miyako is in love with cute outfits, her appearance, fashion and shopping. Its often said that this is the reason she has a lot of boys crushing on her. But as stated, she does not show any interest, being already in love with Taka-chan, a boy she met when she was six and had a crush on since. Her love of fashion was demonstrated pretty early on, when she spent a few minutes at the beginning of the episode shopping, and in another when Sedua was making a mess in a clothing/beauty store and was spending time picking up all of the outfits that were being thrown about. It was revealed during the final episodes of PPGZ, that Miyako's dream is to become a Fashion Designer. Ditzy mannerisms The original Bubbles was known for being the most childish of the three, and true to her hair color, a dumb blond. Miyako is opposite of this, normally. She comes off as the mature one of the group and tries to calm down Blossom and Buttercup during situations. Despite this she is a total ditz. Having been the one to not be able to work her weapon, and often appearing clueless. She didn't understand her powers completely compared to the other two as well but soon gained upon the real way to work them upon being corrected. Housework Unlike Kaoru and Momoko, Miyako appears to be experienced in doing chores such as cooking and cleaning, thanks to her grandmother. However, she seems to spend too much time on accomplishing these tasks well. In Episode 4, she is unable to finish preparing burgers for Ken and the Professor because she has to leave for school. Also, in Episode 34, she is shown to take an entire day to clean'' one half of a room in her house, such that the house is dirty again when she finishes cleaning the whole thing. Powerpuff Girl Z Miyako is the second to become a Powerpuff Z. She was walking by a store and in a matter of minutes buys a few things when she sees a child playing with bubbles on her way out. She stops to admire them until seeing a white light shooting at the child and turns her away just to be hit and transform into "Rolling Bubbles". After she finishes, Miyako seems very confused. At first she had no idea on how to use her bubble wand, making her the only powerpuff Z who could not use her weapon properly at first. Not realizing that she had to blow into it or swing it to form bubbles, she would throw the wand like a boomerang at the target. Most of her attacks are named after Bubbles, like "Bubble Popper" or "Bubble Champaigne". Appearence Miyako is a young, thirteen year old girl with light skin and water-blue colored eyes. Her hair is yellow/blond with very neat bangs framing her face and two very thin curls sticking up at the bottom of them, above her ears. She wears her hair in pigtails that are very curly and reach her ears. In the final episode however she is shown momentarily with more "normal" very long pigtails. In the first season she wore a light blue-white uniform shirt with dark blue tie, A blue with dark blue plaid skirt with tiny buckle over a white frilled skirt piece and white socks with black maryjanes. In the second season she wears a blue dress with a pink jacket over it, black socks and yellow-khaki boots. For swimming Miyako wears a blue bathing suit with lighter blue frills and black at the top and straps with spots printed on it, she also has on a pearl bracelet and earrings. In reference to Bubbles "Harmony Bunny" costume she wears a white body suit with rabbit like feet, a small cap and loose bunny hood. For Gym class she wears the normal uniform, but with powder blue shorts and Powerpuff Z Belt. For bed, Miyako wears a light blue frilled top with short sleeves and blue ribbons around the ending segments, short blue pants and blue balls/rollers in her pigtails. During the second intro she is seen wearing a light blue dress with ruffled lining, dark blue top with lining along the skirt, a blue ribbon around her chest, and dark armbands. In the first ending, Miyako is depicted wearing a very long with ruffled skirt light blue dress that ties around her neck and many pink flowers along the top and pocket area, Octi wrapped around her right arm along the top, and white-brown cowboy boots. Also revealed, when Miyako was a little girl she wore a blue dress with white stockings and blue shoes, and usually a light pink bunny hood with shawl. During the Christmas themed episode, Miyako wore a blue Santa themed long sleeved dress with fuzzy red pompoms in her hair and one at her neck at the white segment of fluff. Quotes *"Desu wa"'' - Miyako commonly ends her sentences by saying this. Trivia *''Miyako is the only PPGZ to not live with her parents. As well as being the only one without siblings.'' *''She was the only PPGZ to end her sentences with a phrase.'' * ''Her favorite food is meatballs. ''(Episode 3, part 2) Gallery Spa group.png Giant beta.png Collector8.png Vol15.png Vol5.png Vol3.png CD.png Group Pose.png Henshin.png Manga.png Near final.png Original.png PPGZ edo Japan and Professor.png Puzzle.png Miyako.png Pose 3.png Miyako pose.png Miyako pretty.png vlcsnap-2014-06-29-15h01m00s22.png|Favorite food: meatballs (screenshot from Episode 3, part 2) Category:PPGZ Category:PPGZCharacters Category:PPGZFemales Category:Powerpuff Girl Alternates Category:Main Character